Alvin and the chipmunks Beautiful shy violet and fiancés older brother
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: Damn nobody likes it when he or she cheats on them. Oh for goodness sake, poor Jeanette and Alvin. They dealt with this pain and they hoped to never fall in love again but, unfortunately for them, love finds them again and this time, their he or she will be his or hers forever. I just love, love stories. How about you? Story COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Their wedding was tomorrow, their love will be united and tighter forever. Everyone was happy for the couple. Their siblings and friends were already married. Even the younger ones who are Theodore and Eleanor. A lot of people will be going to the wedding. Tomorrow was going to be a great day. Anyway, Alvin Seville, who was the oldest and who was the only one single, was making his way to Simon's and Jeanette's house. Alvin was going to visit them because he wanted to tell them that he couldn't go to the wedding because... well let's just say that he didn't want to see Brittany. Alvin knew Brittany was going to be at the wedding so he didn't want to go. You're probably wondering why Alvin does not want to see Brittany. Well it's because Brittany got pregnant by another guy while she and Alvin were a couple. She cheated on him because... Some little birds kept telling her that Alvin was cheating on her which was not true. Brittany decided to get revenge and had sex with another guy to make Alvin jealous and feel some pain. She got pregnant. Well her plan backfired. Because she soon realized that the rumors about Alvin cheating on her weren't true. Not only did she get pregnant, Alvin dumped her as well. She was single and pregnant.

Brittany kept calling, visiting and begging for Alvin to give her another chance. But Alvin didn't want to even look at her face anymore. It hurt him to know that she cheated on him and to see her pregnant belly that had someone else's baby. Alvin had been avoiding her. He changed his phone number and got rid of every gift Brittany gave him. He got rid of anything that reminded him of that unfaithful traitor. It hurt Alvin even more when he found out that Brittany had cheated on him twice. The love of his life had sex with some random guy twice. Alvin now just hated Brittany. He was even thinking of placing a restraining order against her. However he soon decided not to because Brittany suddenly stopped visiting, calling and even following him everywhere he goes.

Anyway, Alvin arrived at Jeanette and Simon's house. He was about to ring the door bell but then, he notices that the door was slightly open. Alvin shrugs and opens the door. "Si, Jean, are you guys here? I want to talk about... What the..." Not no noooooooooooo. This had to be some kind of Illusion. Some kind of dream. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. Alvin was shocked. He kept standing there with his jaw open and his eyes wide. There were two voices in his head. One telling him to leave and to tell Jeanette as soon as possible and the other telling him to talk to Simon. Alvin was so shocked that, he lets go of his car keys which drop to the floor. This makes a loud sound which awakens two sleepy heads.

Simon Seville, Alvin's brother, was only wearing boxers and he wasn't alone. There was a girl next to him who wasn't Jeanette. This girl who Alvin had never seen before, was naked but a blanket was covering her body. Simon panics and says "Al-vin-wha-what-br-brings-you-he-here?" he was surprised to see Alvin. There was silence. Alvin was glaring at his brother. The girl next to Simon, asks "Simon who is that?" but Simon doesn't reply. Alvin who was extremely disappointed, talks with his jaw closed. "How could you do this Si? How could you do this to Jeanette? Why would you Si?" asked Alvin who was getting ready to strangle his brother. "I... I... just-" "Hey I don't know who you are but, you have no right to come to this house and-" "You stay out of this you boyfriend stealing slut" Alvin cut her off before looking at his brother.

"Alvin I..." Simon looks at the girl and says "Paula, could you wait for me in my room? I want to have a man to man talk with my brother" Paula sighs and says "Okay, but don't take to long. We're not done enjoying your last day of being a boyfriend. Tomorrow you'll be Jeanice's husband" she then kisses him on the lips. Simon smiles and says "Her names Jeanette, not Jeanice and Yeah tomorrow is my wedding" the girl then gives Alvin a dirty look before heading upstairs. Simon looks at his brother and says "Look I know I have some explaining to do but, right now I can't-" "ARE YOU SERIOUS? First I catch you cheating Jeanette and now you expect me to walk away and act like there was nothing wrong with what I saw. Why would you do this to her Si?" Alvin voice was getting louder. He just wanted to teach Simon a lesson.

"Fine Alvin let's talk. Yes I'm cheating on Jeanette and you know why?" Alvin shakes his head. Simon continues "Because I'm tired of doing everything for her. I'm tired of being her eyes. I'm tired of Babying her. I want a girl that who is kinda independent. I want a girl that-" "SHUT UP, SHUT UP ALREADY. I can't believe I'm going to say this but, you disgust me Si. I didn't know my brother could be such an asshole. My brother who has lectured all my life, was caught cheating on his fiancée. I can't... even look at you right now" said Alvin so disappointed. Simon who's now frustrated, says "Alvin, you don't know what it's like to take care of a girl who needs you to do everything for her. I'm tired of taking care of Jeanette Alvin. Also I don't even want to imagine my life after I have married her. I'll get old fast. Also she always refuses to sex with me. She always tells me to wait until we're married. Well I can't take it anymore. The wedding will be canceled" Alvin was hoping that this wasn't Simon.

But this was real. This was really happening. Simon was being unfaithful to his fiancée. Alvin was so disappointed and he knew Jeanette had to know about what he saw. Alvin knew that Jeanette was dealing with depression and it would get worse if she finds out that Simon was cheating on her. "It's not Jeanette's fault Si. It's not her fault that she's..." Alvin didn't dare to say that awful word. He was already imagining seeing the devastated look on Jeanette's face. Simon approaches his brother and says "I'm sorry Alvin, but I cannot take it anymore. If you want, you can tell Jeanette. I won't be mad at... You" Simon sees the angry look on Alvin's face. "You don't deserve Jeanette Si. She would never be unfaithful to you. She loves you. But I see that this is how you repay her for loving you and never cheating on you. I bet that you've stopped loving her since the day she became... Blind. You're such an asshole. She needs you to do almost everything for her and it's not her fault. Jeanette is already depressed because she's blind and when she finds out what you did behind her back, she'll be devastated" Alvin was so upset and he was in Simon's face.

Simon felt a little bad but he knew from the day that Jeanette became blind, he wasn't going to be happy anymore. So he got another girl and they have been secretly having affairs when Jeanette always visited her ophthalmologist. "I'm... I'm sorry Alvin-" "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Jeanette who will be crushed when she knows what you did. Anyway, speaking of Jeanette, where is she?" Alvin cut him off. "She's at the clinic that she goes to every Friday. The ophthalmologist checks her eyes and gives Jeanette some medications. Anyway it's time for me to go pick her up so-" "No, you stay right here. Spend some more alone with that slut who's in your room. I'll go pick up Jeanette" Alvin cut him off before grabbing his car keys from the floor. He quickly heads out. So many things were in his head. His brother acting like this was very disappointing. Alvin starts the engine and speeds away.


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin arrived at the clinic and he didn't have to park because, he spots Jeanette waiting by the entrance. He was about to honk but then, he remembers that she can't see so, he gets out of his red Dodge Avenger and approaches her. "Jean" he said. The brunette hears him and was surprised to know that he was here. "Alvin, hi, how are you? What are you doing here?" She asked while smiling. Jeanette had bandages that covered her eyes and in her hand was a white cane that she uses when she walks. Alvin gives her a side hug and she returns it. Alvin places his foot on the bumper of his car and says "Hey Jean, I'm doing okay. I'm glad to see you and I came to pick you up. Si couldn't come because he was..." Alvin didn't want to tell her but, Jeanette had to know. Even if it will hurt her a lot, Alvin knew she had to know. "He couldn't come? Why? Did you see him?" asked Jeanette. She was a little disappointed that Simon didn't come but she thinks that he was probably busy or something.

"Well he... Dave called him earlier today while you were here. He told him that, he found some of Simon's science equipment in the basement of our old house and he wanted to give them to him" lied Alvin. Jeanette looks at where Alvin's voice was coming from and says "Oh, well I'm glad Simon and Dave are spending time together. You know that Simon and I moved out a year ago and i think Simon misses Dave. I miss, Miss Miller to. I think it's great that they're spending time together like father and son" Alvin approaches Jeanette and says "Yeah... Anyway let's go" Jeanette nods before feeling Alvin grabbing her hand. This surprises her but she doesn't mind him doing that because he was helping her find the car.

Alvin opens the door for her and she hops in. When he gets behind the wheel, he starts to think. Where was he going to take her? He didn't want to take her back to her fiancés house. As he was thinking, Jeanette starts speaking "So, how is my older sister Alvin?" He glances at her while exiting the parking lot and says "Brittany? I haven't seen her for months. She stopped stalking me. I wonder what happened to her? Although I don't love her anymore, I still care about her" Jeanette was confused so she says "Then, why have you been avoiding her? Are you still hurt that... She got pregnant by another guy" She then hears Alvin sigh so she says "Sorry, let's not talk about her. You were so nice to come and pick me up and I don't want to thank you by reminding you of what she did" Alvin stops at a red light and says "Not its cool. I'm not hurt anymore. Anyway I'm sorry that I've been kinda of a jerk to your sister. I know that she made mistakes. We all do. So if I see her again, I'll tell her that I'm not mad at her anymore and that we could be friends" Jeanette smiles and says "Alvin, I'm sure Brittany regrets cheating on you but, you don't have to be her friend if you don't want to. What she did while she was with you was wrong but, it would be nice to see you two talking again" Alvin chuckles and says "I guess you miss seeing us argue like when we were kids" Jeanette blushes embarrassingly and says "What no, no, no. It's just that I don't like it when you two fight. But to be honest, I rather see you two argue right now than not see you talking to each other. I rather see you guys happy than see y'all being resentful" Alvin smiles but then, it disappears when he remembers what Simon did.

Alvin felt horrible inside for not telling her but he also didn't want her to be devastated. Suddenly, he decides to take Jeanette somewhere else. Somewhere that will help him think. "Hey Jean, before I take you home, I'm going to take you to this delicious buffet. Is that cool with you?" Jeanette thinks and replies "Okay but first let me call Simon to tell him that-" "No you don't have to do that. Before I went to get you, I called and told Simon that I was going to take you to a buffet and he was cool with it" said Alvin. Jeanette thought it was odd that Simon let his older brother take her to a buffet. Jeanette knew that Simon wasn't a jealous guy but, it still made her wonder. Jeanette smiles and says "Oh alright let's go" Alvin then drives towards his new destination.

During dinner, they talked about their siblings and other things about life. As they were talking, Alvin kept wondering how was her eyes. "Alvin, is something on your mind? You've stopped talking for a few seconds" said Jeanette. Alvin hopes that he won't make her feel worse by asking "Any good news about your eyesight?" Jeanette stops eating and puts her spoon down. Alvin notices and starts to regret asking her that. But for some reason, Jeanette smiles and says "No, it's still the same since the day I was... Assaulted. But, it's really not that bad for me because, Simon has been my eyes and he's always there for me" Alvin was feeling even more bad for Jeanette. The smart, clumsy shy girl had no idea what Simon had been doing behind her back. "Oh okay. Anyway, about the person who attacked you, i hope that she turns herself in" Said Alvin. Jeanette sighs and remembers the day she lost her eyesight. The day she could no longer see. The day she became blind.

_Flashback_

_I was finishing putting all of my belongings in the box. I can't believe that Simon and I are going to live in our own house. It's a dream come true. Anyway i was heading outside to put my belongings in Simon's car. I approached the trunk and while I was organizing my stuff, a girl approached me. I had never seen this girl before. She was pretty like my sister Brittany but she was dressed differently. Whoever this girl was, was wearing clothes that really didn't cover her body. Her breasts were half exposed and she wore a mini skirt that was too short. Whoever she was, was chewing gum while giving me dirty looks. I felt uncomfortable so I ask her "May I help you?" the girl looks at me up and down before saying "Yeah you can help me. Stay away from Simon. He's mine and I won't let an ugly bitch like you who don't have a good looking body like mines, take him away from me. So I'll only tell you one time, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN" I was offended and disrespected. Who is she? I've never seen her before. She looked really intimidating and I was used to being bullied a lot but, I was sick and tired of it and i was not going to let this girl ruin my good mood. I giggle and I say "Excuse me. I don't know who you are but, please don't come here looking for trouble. My man, my man. Yes I said my man, who is called Simon and I are going to live in new home together. So if you don't mind I must get going" The girl smiles darkly and says "I see that bitches like you, don't learn. I've dealt with nerds like you who think they're tough. But Paula will show you who's tough. Paula will punish you so get ready to scream like you've never screamed before" she then takes out something from her back pocket. It looked like a glass jar filled with some kind of powder. The girl takes off the lid and quickly throws the powder at my face. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't wearing my glasses. I was using contacts. Suddenly I felt like my face was on fire. The powder that she threw at me was burning hot. So hot that it was melting my contacts and damaging face. My screams of pain, got everyone's attention. The neighbors, and my family came to my aid. I was screaming a lot. I felt like I had buried my face in lava. The girl who assaulted me, had left as soon as I began to scream. She was long gone._

_Soon an ambulance came and I was taken to the hospital. I was in the hospital for a month. My family kept visiting me but I couldn't see them because I had bandages that covered my eyes. Every time I asked the doctor if i could take off my bandages, he would tell me that it wasn't safe for me to take them off. My eyes were to weak. I couldn't see anything bright. Especially sunlight. One day the doctor told me why I couldn't take off my bandages. What he told me was horrifying. I crying so much. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. The doctor told me that my face was healed except for my eyes. My eyes took a lot of damage because of the powder that is called Thermite. It also melted my contacts that were attached to my eyes which gave even more damage. I was permanently blind. I wasn't going to be able to see again for the rest of my life. As days went by, I was visiting an ophthalmologist every friday. He checked my eyes and gave me medicine but I didn't see the point of him doing that. I wasn't going to be able to see again. I felt like giving up. However, my heart told me to not give up and to do this for Simon. Yes I was going to do this for Simon. One day if we have children, I would love to see them grow. Anyway, I told my family who assaulted me and they were furious except for Simon. He didn't believe that the girl who's name is Paula threw that powder at me. He thought that Paul was a sweet harmless girl. I was disappointed that Simon didn't believe me but, soon I got over it and got used to being blind._

_End of flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

They finished eating dinner so Alvin was taking her home. The ride home was quiet. Jeanette wondered if something was bothering Alvin. She wanted to say something but, didn't know what to say. Alvin was worried about Jeanette. He felt terrible for her. She didn't know that Simon had been having affairs with the girl who was responsible for Jeanette going blind. Finally they arrived at the house so Alvin tells her "We're here Jean" he then unlocks the door for her. Jeanette smiles and says "Thank you Alvin for taking me to a buffet and for bringing me home" Alvin smiles as well and says "No problem and I hope we soon get good news about your eyesight" Jeanette nods and was about to get out but then, she feels Alvin grabbing her hand. Alvin who was worried for her says "Jean, if you find out about something awful, please call me at anytime okay" Alvin didn't want her to go through what he went through. He didn't want her to feel the same pain he felt when he found out that Brittany cheated on him. Jeanette was curious and confused. She thought it was strange that he would say that. Jeanette smiles and says "I will and thank you again. Goodnight" she closes the door.

Suddenly Alvin thought he wasn't being a gentlemen because he didn't ask Jeanette if he could walk her to the door. Alvin gets out of his car and approaches her. Jeanette giggles and accepts that he'll help her. Alvin grabs her hand and they approach the door. Alvin rang the doorbell and in few moments, Simon opened the door. Alvin gives him a serious look. Simon rolls his eyes and let's Jeanette in. "Si, I'm back" said Jeanette cheerfully before hugging him and kissing his cheek. Simon doesn't reply. Jeanette went to the bathroom to take a shower. Now that the two were alone, Alvin speaks "So, is the slut from earlier gone?" Simon gives him a fake smile and says "That slut, is good friend of mine. But not for long. She'll be my girlfriend soon because... I'm going to dump Jeanette" This angers Alvin who suddenly grabs Simon by his collar. "Listen to me Si, Jeanette will be devastated when you tell her what you've been doing. You're the reason why she hasn't given up. She loves you but, you don't love her anymore. Now you're choosing that slut from earlier over Jeanette. How sickening" said Alvin. Simon gets angry as well and says "Stop calling her that. Her name is Paula who's a sweet and caring girl that has done nothing to you. Now I must go to see if Jeanette needs anything. Goodnight" Simon closes the door on Alvin's face.

Alvin sighs and heads back to his car as he realizes something "Paula? Paula? Is the slut from earlier the same girl that hurt Jeanette? Could it be her? I think it is her" He got in his car and heads to his home.

All night Alvin couldn't sleep. He couldn't get some shut eye. He was to worried about Jeanette. He prayed in his mind that She won't go through what he went through. Alvin gets out of bed early and he decides to call Jeanette. However Jeanette didn't answer. Alvin had to know how she was doing so, he went to her house. When he got there, he rings the doorbell. Alvin could tell that Simon wasn't home since his car wasn't in the driveway. Perfect, now was a good time to speak with Jeanette. "Coming" he heard the girl say. The door opens and behind it was Jeanette using her cane to walk. "Um who is this?" she questioned. Alvin smiles and says "it's me Alvin. Can I come in?" Jeanette was glad to see him and says "Alvin, oh good morning. Yes come on in" Alvin heads inside and sits on the couch. "Would you like to eat? I was just making breakfast. It's waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon" said Jeanette. "Hmm, waffles sounds great. I just want that only" replied Alvin. Jeanette nods and went to the kitchen. Alvin was amazed that she could make breakfast while being blind.

When Jeanette returns she gives him the food and the two begin to eat. Alvin finished quickly but Jeanette took her time eating. Alvin who was using a Toothpick, asks "Say Jean, Where's Simon? Did he work today?" Jeanette shakes her head and says "No, he went to get groceries early which is unusual of him to do. He got up really early. He had been acting strange since last night. Like he wasn't talking to me. I kept questioning him but he gave me short answers. I think he's mad at me because i spent the whole day at the clinic. An hour ago, he told me he was going to get groceries. I needed a few things but, I thought that he was still mad so, I decided not to tell him about the things I need" Alvin heard how downhearted she sounded. He was angry that Simon was already acting strange. Alvin knew that soon, things will get worse. Alvin could tell Jeanette now but, he didn't want her to be devastated. Even if he does tell her, will she believe him? But then Alvin realizes that, Jeanette will find out sooner than he thought. Alvin remembers that today is the wedding which will be in the afternoon. Alvin didn't have much time. He had to tell her but, first he says "Jean, don't worry. You and I will go to the mall and I'll buy you anything you want. The things that you need you can find them there" Jeanette feels bad and she says "What? No, Alvin you don't have to-" "But i insist. Please Jean, come with me to the mall. I was planning to go there after visiting you anyway" said Alvin. Jeanette smiles and says "Thank you Alvin. Let me just get dressed" she was wearing a purple tank top with a t shirt on top and she was wearing sweatpants.

After she changed, they went to the mall. While shopping, Jeanette was telling Alvin how exited she was for the wedding. Alvin pretended to sound exited to. He was thinking of telling her. Suddenly a random girl approaches Alvin and begins to flirt with him. Jeanette heard Alvin speaking with this girl so, she decides to let them talk alone. But unbeknownst to Alvin, the girl who was talking to him was only distracting him. Meanwhile Jeanette was waiting for Alvin by some dresses. Suddenly someone approaches her. "What's up Bitch? How are your eyes? Oh, I can see that my special powder didn't make you look more uglier. Well at least you're not able to see anymore" said the voice. Jeanette starts to shake. She remembers this voice. She knew who this was. Jeanette says "Wha... What do you want Paula?" The girl chuckles and grabs Jeanette by her hair and says "I just want you to know that... Simon is all mine and there won't be a wedding today because he canceled it" Jeanette who was scared says "Please stop it hurts" Paula chuckles and pulls her hair more roughly which makes Jeanette scream. Paula covers her mouth and says "Do the world a favor, and kill yourself. No one cares about you. Especially Simon who is MY MAN. Oh and one more thing don't OUUUUUUCH" suddenly Paula feels her own hair being roughly pulled. It was Alvin who says "Let go off Jeanette before I get rid of all this hair" Paula obliges and let's go of Jeanette. Alvin lets go of Paula's hair and then he approaches Jeanette and hugs her. He then shots a glare at Paula and says "Haven't you done enough already? First you assaulted Jeanette and thanks to you, she can no longer see. Second you've been sleeping with her..." Paula smiles and says "That's right Alvin. Say his name so that Jeanette can finally know" Alvin becomes concerned. Jeanette who was afraid asks "Alvin what is she talking about?" He had to tell her now and he does. The brunette was crushed as expected and she was sobbing loudly. "No, you're... You're lying. Simon would never do that to me. I know he loves me. He would never cheat on me. Why would you make this up Alvin? That's low even for you" said Jeanette before she runs away. Paula was smiling as she watched. Her plan had worked. Alvin gives her a dirty look before he goes after Jeanette.

"Jeanette wait" said Alvin. Jeanette kept running and she kept bumping in to people. She didn't know where she was going. "Jeanette listen to me please" she heard Alvin's voice getting closer so she ran even faster. Jeanette was a little shocked that she could run this fast. Alvin was having a hard time catching up to her. "JEANETTE WATCH OUT" she heard Alvin yell before being tackled. She didn't know what just happened. She didn't know that she was almost ran over by an eighteen wheeler. Luckily Alvin saved her in time. Both were okay. Although she couldn't see, Jeanette knew that she made Alvin risk his life for her. She was feeling horrible. "Alvin i'm so sorry. I should've-" Alvin leans in and kisses her on her soft lips. I know what you're thinking. Wow he fell in love with her that quick? But none of you know that Alvin wasn't in love with her... At least for now. He kissed her to show her that, if Simon gave her this pain that almost made her lose her life, then She could do the same. She could cheat on him as well. She needed someone to comfort her and the best someone who could do that was Alvin.

Jeanette was caught off guard by the kiss but, she unexpectedly kisses him back. She knew it was wrong but now she didn't care. It all made sense to her now. Simon had been acting strange since last night but, she also realizes that Simon had actually been acting strange since the day she became blind. She started to remember him not kissing her anymore and doing things for her in a bad mood. She remembers that every time she asked Simon to do something for her, she would hear him mumble something in grumpy tone.

The kiss that Jeanette was now getting, was to stop her from doing something bad. Alvin didn't have to read her mind to know that she could be thinking of killing herself. He knew she was thinking like that because, he felt the same pain. He's been there. Their lips were sill touching but, their tongues weren't touching. After a minute of kissing, their lips separate and Alvin tells her "I need you. Please don't hurt yourself because of my loser brother. He doesn't deserve you and I know that I'm a difficult guy to trust but, I promise you that... I'm here for you" Jeanette who felt her bandages soaking wet because of her tears, nods and rest her head on Alvin's chest. Killing herself wasn't the answer. Alvin wasn't comforted when he thought of taking his own life but, he made a vow to himself. He would be there for any of his friends that would need someone to talk to.

Alvin kisses her forehead, and says "we should go back to the mall. We left our bags that have the things we bought" Jeanette who was slowly realizing what just happened, nods. The two head back inside hand in hand.

For the rest of the day, Jeanette kept getting calls from the people who were invited to the wedding. They all kept saying that Simon had canceled the wedding. Rumors were spreading like wild fire. Jeanette had been crying for the rest of the day but, Alvin was comforting her. He was still at her house. Simon never returned from the store which didn't surprised Alvin who thinks that Simon is probably with Paula right now. It disgusted Alvin to know that his brother did this to Jeanette.

For the next few weeks, Alvin and Jeanette kept spending with wth each other. They went bowling, the movies, restaurants and carnivals. Unbeknownst to the two, they were slowly falling in love wth each other. They felt butterflies in their stomachs and just enjoyed each other's company. Jeanette had moved out of her house and moved in to Alvin's home. They were living together. Simon was happy that she was gone but, that happiness was gone when he noticed that Paula had been cheating on him. He was furious and he then knew what Jeanette felt when she found out that he cheated on her. Dave, Theodore, Eleanor and even Brittany were happy that Jeanette was more happy than ever but, they were disappointed in Simon. They couldn't believe that he would do this to Jeanette. The love that Jeanette felt for Simon was disappearing while she was falling strongly in love with his older brother.


	4. Chapter 4

One day which was a cold, rainy and windy day, Alvin and Jeanette were asleep while cuddling under their warm blanket. The two were sleeping peacefully. It was strange but the two were sleeping in the same bed even though they don't know that the other loves them back. Suddenly, the alarm clock rings which awakens Alvin. He stretches and carefully gets out of bed. He places the blanket over Jeanette before kissing her forehead. Alvin who only wears boxers when he sleeps, puts on his jeans and a crimson polo shirt. Jeanette was sleeping with just wearing a purple nightgown. At first she was uncomfortable wearing it because Alvin was going to see her wearing just that but she soon got used to him seeing her wearing her nightgown and she trusted Alvin. Jeanette suddenly wakes up, and doesn't feel Alvin's warm body hugging her anymore and she heard him walking so she says "Good morning" Alvin was surprised and he says "Oh good morning did you sleep well?" Jeanette smiles and says "Yes but I'm suddenly cold because you're not in bed anymore" Alvin chuckles and sits on the bed. It was really strange for them to act like this. They acted like they were husband and wife even though they didn't kiss or had sex. They just treated each other like real lovebirds. They felt so comfortable around each other. They've even shared deep secrets. Like Alvin told her he's afraid of dolls because he's seen movies about possessed dolls. Jeanette also told him one of her secrets. She told him that she sometimes meditates while being in the shower. It was so strange with these twoXD

Anyway, Alvin caresses her hair and says "Aww I'm sorry but I need to go to a job interview" Jeanette was curious and asks "Oh, did you quit your old job?" and Alvin tells her "Yeah because my boss was being an asshole to-" "Alvin is it necessary to use that kind of language?" Jeanette cut him off. Alvin chuckles and kisses her cheek before saying "Sorry, I won't curse anymore. I promise. Anyway I'll be back in a few hours" Jeanette nods and then remembers something "Alvin, before you go, could put all of my panties and sweatpants in the washing machine that's in the basement? It's hard for me to go down there because... I can't see" said Jeanette before frowning. Alvin gives her a sad smile and hugs her "Jean cheer up, have faith. You won't be blind forever. I promise you that you won't be" Jeanette smiles a bit and hugs him to.

Alvin was going to head out of the room but Jeanette says his name. "Hey Alvin?" He turns around and replies "Yeah Jean?" Jeanette blushes and asks "Could you get me a box tampons if you go to the store?" Alvin nods and says "Don't worry I'll get it for you" he then grabs a basket which had her undergarments and he goes to the basement. He puts all of the pieces of clothing inside before turning on the washing machine. He then heads outside and leaves. It wasn't the first time that Jeanette has asked him to get girl stuff for her. Alvin has bought tank tops, skinny jeans, Bras, Panties and even tampons for Jeanette. A couple of weeks ago, she told him she was on her period so he had bought chocolate and all kind of yummy candy just in case. The first time that he bought her undergarments made him feel awkward and so was Jeanette but, they slowly got comfortable with each other. Jeanette was even changing clothes in front of him when she even knew he could watch if he wanted to but, She never took off everything. Jeanette only let Alvin see her in her bra and panties. Alvin did sometimes looked at her when she changed and he was amazed by how hot she was. He never complemented her because he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so he said nothing.

Later that day...

Alvin returned and had the stuff that Jeanette needed. They were watching a movie but their minds were somewhere else. They kept thinking about each other. "Alvin" "Jean" they both said their names at the same time. They blush and say "You first" "No it's okay you can speak first" "are you sure?" they laugh because they kept talking at the same time. "Please you first Jean" said Alvin. Jeanette nods and says "Was the kiss that you gave me when we were at the mall weeks ago, special to you or was it just to calm me down?" Alvin pauses the tv and he honestly answers "Well it was to show you that, if Simon can cheat on you then you have the right to cheat on him to. He never deserved you. However although the kiss was just for that, now I'm thinking different about you. I..." Jeanette was smiling and Alvin decides let his actions speak for him. Alvin gently pinches her cheek and kisses her on the lips.

Jeanette happily kisses him back as she runs her fingers through his hair. The two started to make out and that is when Alvin makes a plan. He wanted to surprise Jeanette. He wanted to propose to her but he didn't know when and where he could do it.

A week later...

Alvin took Jeanette to see her ophthalmologist. He was in the waiting room reading some boring magazines which soon put him to sleep. He was bored but, he was patient for Jeanette. Suddenly Jeanette appears with the ophthalmologist behind her. Alvin sees a huge smile on her face. The man looks at his clipboard before saying "Mr Seville, your girlfriend Jeanette now has a high chance to see again. You see it took us long but, we discovered that there is still hope for Jeanette. She needs surgery as soon as possible because, the more she waits, the more the chances of her to see again decreases" Alvin jumps from his seat and hugs Jeanette who hugs him back tightly. She was crying in joy as Alvin rubbed her back. Finally some good news but, unbeknownst to Jeanette something amazing was going to happen and it will happen soon.

Alvin called all of his family members and friends including Brittany who knew that Alvin did not want to see her again but, since he called her then, Brittany thought he was not mad anymore and wanted to see her. He told them the good news and everyone was exited. Everyone showed up at the hospital except for Simon. They were all surprised that he didn't show up. Although Simon made mistakes, Alvin still wanted him to be here to. Alvin was more disappointed than ever because he called Simon to ask where he was and Simon told him that he was talking with Paula at the moment. Alvin was upset. Simon seemed to care more about Paula who cheated on him than the girl he hurt. Hours went by and the surgery was finally finished. The ophthalmologist came out of those double doors with Jeanette following. She was wearing her bandages but, not for long. "Jeanette, you may take off your bandages but put them back on before you go outside because your eyes aren't strong enough to see the sun light yet" said the ophthalmologist. Jeanette nods and begins to take off her bandages. It's the moment of truth. it was time to find out if the surgery was a success. Suddenly Alvin realizes that this was his chance. He take out a violet box from his pocket and then he gets on one knee. Everyone including the nurses and the ophthalmologist gasped. Was it because, of what Alvin was doing? Or was it because they saw Jeanette opening her eyes? Yes Jeanette had removed her bandages and was now blinking because her eyeballs were in pain. Her vision was blurry but then, she started to see clearly. It wasn't blurry anymore. The first thing that she sees is someone wearing a familiar red sweater and whoever they is, are in one knee. Jeanette gasps to see Alvin's face. He smiles and says "Jeanette Miller, for the past two months, you and I have gotten closer. You're the best thing that has happened to me. You inspire me and I would be honored if you accept this..." Alvin opens the box to reveal a shiny violet ring. He gently grabs Jeanette's hand and asks "Jeanette Miller, will you marry?" everyone had smiles on their faces. Their shocked looks were gone. Everyone wanted to know what her answer was going to be. Jeanette who's crying, happily nods and says "Yes Alvin I will marry. I love you so much" she then hugs Alvin and everyone starts to clap and cheer. Alvin puts the ring in her finger before he kisses her on the lips. Jeanette was so happy that she was sobbing on Alvin's chest. Dave and Miss Miller were happy for the couple.

Six months passed...

and the wedding just ended. Alvin and Jeanette were married and went to their honey moon. They went to a fancy restaurant. After that they went back to their hotel where they had romantic sex. The two were happily together and soon Jeanette got pregnant with Alvin's baby boy who was going to be called Alsop Seville. The baby was going to be intelligent like Jeanette but was going to act like little devil like Alvin.

**The end**


End file.
